


Some people want to fill the world with Silly Love Songs

by lovelybeardeddragon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybeardeddragon/pseuds/lovelybeardeddragon
Summary: Silly Supercorp One-Shots





	1. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Lena is hard. Especially since your brother went on some crazed anti-alien rampage and the whole world seems to expect you to do the same. It's even harder when your crush is the cousin of the alien your brother is in prison for trying to kill. It's hardest when your previously mentioned crush seems to be hazard to your physical well-being.
> 
> or
> 
> Kara is a klutz and Lena is very unlucky.

The coffee shop is emptier than usual, not that Lena minds, she prefers the quieter setting. She gets more work done when the coffee shop is less crowded. She’s been working on her application for graduate school for the past hour. Even though this was only Lena’s second year of undergrad, she took enough college classes in high school and taken at least one extra class per term so she could graduate early.

The coffee shop is usually her favorite place to get her work done, especially when there are less costumers like right now. Not that that matter at the moment since her graduate school application has remained untouched for the past several minutes.

There are things that are much more distracting than noisy patrons. Dividing her attention at the moment was Kara Danvers.

Lena has been nursing a crush on her since sharing a class with her freshman winter. For the past year, Lena has been captivated and confounded by the amount of passion and enthusiasm Kara seemed to put into everything she did. Kara was also one of the few people than hasn’t treat her any differently since her brother was arrested.

Lena’s used to people treating her differently because of her last name. Before Lex became a super villain though, it was more people trying the take advantage of her family’s fame and money. Now she just gets glares and looks of fear.

Lena takes note of the two girls next to Kara, Maggie and Alex. Kara introduced them to her once in passing as her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. Both seem slightly wary of Lena, but at least they make an effort to be polite to her. She sometimes catches Alex watching her curiously as if she were inspecting her, which is still better than the outright glares Lena is used to.

Kara has never been anything but kind and friendly to her though, seemingly eager to make conversation with Lena whenever they run into each other and offering to be her partner for projects. Lena may have signed up for enough classes, just to be with Kara, to minor in journalism at this point.

Lena steals another glance at Kara and catches what seems to be Alex and Maggie sporadically nudging Kara while talking to her animatedly. Suddenly, they’re all looking at her direction, and Lena quickly lowers her gaze to avoid being caught staring.

Lena tries to finally start focusing on her lab report again when she hears a loud crash and Kara’s exasperated “Fudge nuggets!”, at which Lena has to conceal an amused smile.

“Shit. Kara are you alright?” Alex says concerned even though she’s also laughing.

Lena looks up to see Kara and a barista on the ground with the worker’s tray and the contents it was carrying scattered around them.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena doesn’t see Kara again until their class together two days later. Even though Kara seemed to have no injuries from her encounter with the café floor, Lena wanted to ask her if she was okay. She paused when she saw Maggie and Alex somehow appear, each of them holding two coffee cups and each handing one cup to Kara. The three of them now seem deep in conversation, and Lena, not wanting to interrupt, turns around and starts walking back to her dorm.

“Lena! Wait!” Lena turns to Kara’s voice calling her name from across the room. She sees Kara walking hurriedly over to her with two coffees in hand.

Somehow, this ends with Lena finding herself with both of those cups of coffee soaking through her shirt, burning her skin, and Kara clinging onto her shoulders.

If it wasn’t for the hot liquid burning her stomach at the moment, she may have enjoyed the feeling of Kara pressed up against her. The liquid isn’t hot enough to cause severe burns but it is still quite painful.

“Oh Rao!” Kara exclaims finally prying herself away from Lena. “I’m so sorry.” Kara is now frantically dabbing her shirt ineffectively with the ends of her sleeves. Lena winces slightly when Kara touches an especially tender part of her skin.

Behind Kara, Lena can see Alex trying to hide her amusement and Maggie laughing hysterically.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Lena mutters as she turns and quickly walks out of the lecture hall, not noticing Kara following right behind her.

As soon as she enters the bathroom she immediately takes off her shirt and goes to sink to splash cold water on her stomach, not caring if her leggings and bra got wet. The cold water helps ease the pain, and Lena is finally thinking clearly again, remembering the light jacket in her backpack for in case she got cold.

Lena hears some light shuffling next to her and finally realizes that Kara entered the bathroom with her.

“Kara, I have a jacket in my backpack. Could you get it for me?”

She gets no reply.

“Kara?”

“Hmm? Sorry. What?” A flushed Kara finally replies. Lena turns to face Kara and wonders what she was so distracted by.

“My backpack. Can you get it for me?” Lena asks noticing Kara staring at her torso, probably inspecting the seriousness of her burns.

“Uhhh…Yeah. Backpack.” Kara replies, her eyes finally meeting Lena’s. “I can totally get that for you.”

Kara quickly scurries out of the bathroom, and promptly returns with Lena’s backpack.

“Thank you.”

“No problem. It’s the least I can do. I was kinda the one that spilled hot coffee on you and ruined your shirt.” Kara says with an apologetic smile. “Sorry again. I hope you weren’t burnt to bad.”

“It’s fine. The cold water helped.” Lena assures her as she buttons up her jacket.

“Is there anything else I can get for you? I can fl—run and get your anything you need. I have a class in 20 minutes, but I can be late for that. I’m really sorry about burning you. I’m just so clumsy sometimes,” Kara rambles on. “Alex says it’ll get better went I get used to being here, but I’ve been here for 6 years and I still not used to the gravi—the gravel. There is a lot of gravel here. By here I mean National City! Not Earth because I’m from here, Earth!” the Kryptonian tries to correct herself.

Lena tries to hide her amusement from the Kara’s poor attempt to hide who she is and her own dark amusement of the irony of the situation, again being reminded that her crush is the cousin of the man her brother tried to kill.

“It’s okay, Kara. I’m okay. You should go to class.”

“Are you sure because—“

“I’m sure. Maybe you can make it up to me some other time.” Lena says with a slight wiggle of her eyebrow.

“I.. Uhhh… Yeah! I’ll do that. Umm bye!” Kara sputters before scampering off.

 

* * *

 

 

After a week, the coffee spilling instance is not Lena’s only misfortunate encounter with Kara. Throughout the week, Kara has pushed Lena out of the way of an inconsiderate skateboarder but into a thorn bush 15 feet away, knocked her down the stairs, and thrown a ball of paper hitting Lena straight in the eye.

At this point, it’s hard for Lena to believe that these instances were all just accidents. Even though every time Kara seems sincerely apologetic, Kara’s friends are always watching them and laughing amongst themselves.

As Lena looks in the mirror at her disheveled appearance with her various bruises, scratches and now an eye patch for her scratched cornea. The eye patch really isn’t helping her “I’m not evil like my brother” persona that she’s trying to accomplish. She can’t help thinking that these accidents haven’t been actual accidents. Maybe Kara finally decide to agree with everyone else in the world and hate Lena for what her brother did. Maybe Lena’s crush is actually trying to kill her, because at this rate she probably will sooner or later.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena!”

Lena walks faster at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. For the past few days, Lena has made an effort to avoid Kara to escape the possibility of compiling more injuries.

She’s only a few yards from her dorm building and if she just pretends she doesn’t hear Kara yelling behind her, maybe she can escape.

Once she reaches her dorm building, Lena quickly sprints up the stairs and to her dorm room. By the time she’s there, she’s out of breath and her eye patch is skewed awkwardly to the side of her face.

Lena was almost done compiling herself when she hears a knock of her door. Shit.

It takes a few moments of her internally debating the best course of action. Maybe, if she’s lucky, it’s not even Kara.

“Lena, I know you’re in there.”

Lena is not a lucky person.

“I can see you—I mean I saw you go in there. Lena. Please open the door.”

 “You ran away from me.” Kara states with noticeable a pout on her face, when Lena reluctantly opens the door. Lena can’t help but think how cute Kara looks when pouting before remembering the situation. However adorable Kara is, she has been a hazard to Lena’s physical well-being.

“You threw me into a bush” Lena replies matter-of-factly.

Kara blushes and looks down at her shuffling feet and takes a moment before answering. “That was an accident”

“Was knocking me down the stairs and accident too?” Lena asks skeptically.

“Yes. I’m so sorry. I promise everything I did to you this week has been an accident” Kara says fervently finally meeting Lena’s gaze.

“What about throwing that piece of paper at me?”

“That too… Well actually… I did mean to throw that at you…” Kara trails on as she digs out a wrinkle piece of paper from her pockets. “I just didn’t mean throw it so hard and hit you in the eye…”

Kara tentatively holds out the piece for Lena to see. Lena recognizes it as the culprit that scratched her cornea. She also notices for the first time that there is writing on it.

“Here, read it.” Kara says as she places the crinkled note into Lena’s hands.

_Lena,_

_So, I should start off by saying I’m sorry for being such a klutz around you for the past week. I promise I’m not always this clumsy. It’s just that you make me nervous because I’ve been trying to ask you out for the past week, but I always end up making a fool out of myself and injuring you instead. I realized that I should probably write this out in a note instead of face to face since I can’t seem to be around you without injuring you. Hopefully this note will work better than my previous attempts. I heard that you are graduating after this term I don’t want to lose my chance to tell you how I feel. So here it goes._

_I like you a lot. I think you’re incredible. You’re so smart and impressive and I really would like to get to know you better. Will you go out with me?_

_Circle one: Yes or No_

_P.S. Please say yes :) <3_

“I thought the note was a safer choice, but I guess your eye is an obvious example of why it wasn’t.” Kara jokes after she sees that Lena was done reading. “At least you look cute in an eye-patch.”

“You like me?”

“So much. How could I not.” Kara says earnestly. “So…. Yes or no?... It’s totally alright if you’re not interested. I did injure you a lot. But I’ll try not to injure you anymore. I really like you and your so smart and good and gorgeous and—“

“Yes” Lena interrupts.

“Yes?”

“Yes Kara. I would love to go out with you” Lena says with a smile. “There’s this art showcase in a few weeks that I need to go to. You want to be my date for that?”

“I was hoping for something sooner. Like maybe a movie night with some take out this weekend?” Kara asks shyly.

 “Kara, you scratched my cornea. That’s going to take weeks to heal. I’m not risking my last good eye.”

“But you look cute in an eye patch. I kind of want to date you while you’re still wearing that.”

“So you weren’t trying to kill me. You just have a pirate fetish.” Lena teases.

“You thought I was trying to kill you!?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Also here's my [Tumblr](http://lovelybeardeddragon.tumblr.com)  
> 


	2. Shovel Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is basically the best boss ever, and her employees can get a little overprotective of their boss. As a result, Kara has some weird and uncomfortable conversations with Lena's employees. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Kara gets the shovel talk multiple times even though she's not dating anyone.

Kara lets out a sigh a relief, finally finishing the last-minute assignment Snapper had given her, which made her late to her lunch with Lena.

Kara sends one more text to Lena, telling her yet again how sorry she is for being late for their lunch.

She about to fly over when she sees that Lena replied.

_No worries. My driver will be there to pick you up soon. Wouldn’t want you to have to take the bus. ;) Is there anything you want me to order for you?_

Kara flushes at the winking face, remembering her gaffe, almost revealing to Lena that she was Supergirl. She corrected herself, but now Lena thinks she always has to takes the bus and constantly offers her one of her drivers, saying that taking the bus isn’t safe in case someone sees her, and then winks.

The wink always distracts her enough that she forgets to ask why having someone see her on the bus is unsafe, and by then, Lena has already texted one of her drivers when and where to pick Kara up.

_Just order anything you want and think I’ll like. I trust you. Just order a lot. I’m starving._

“Miss Danvers?” Kara looks and sees Lena’s driver parked at the curb right in front of her.

“Steve, I told you to call me Kara.”

Steve has been Lena’s main driver for several years and is always the driver Lena sends to pick up Kara.

“Alright Kara.” The driver replies, as he opens the car door to let Kara in.

“Thank you for picking me up, Steve.” Kara says once she’s in the car.

“It’s no problem. It’s my job, and Miss Luthor more than adequately pays me for it.” Steve says, shooting Kara a smile through the rearview mirror.

Throughout the entire drive, Steve keeps look back at Kara through the rearview mirror as his hands fidget on the steering wheel. As soon as he opens his mouth as if to say something, he shakes his head lightly and lets out a quiet sigh that Kara probably wouldn’t be able to pick up on if it wasn’t for her super hearing.

Finally, the drivers steels his composure for several seconds before opening his mouth.

“You know. Miss Luthor has been a wonderful person to work for. She pays me double what my old employer did and always lets me take days off when one of my kids is sick.” Steve pauses as if trying to figure out what next to say, and then continues in a softer tone. “Miss Luthor is a good person. Better than what most people give her credit for. Do you know what I’m trying to say Miss Danvers?”

“Yeah. Lena is amazing.” Kara replies while nodding fervently in agreement, yet entirely sure the purpose behind the driver’s declaration. Nevertheless, Kara’s is always happy to give Lena some well-deserved praises.

“I’m glad Miss Luthor has someone like you in her life. Miss Luthor has too many people in her life that aren’t there for the right reasons.” Steve’s tone suddenly becoming serious again. “I’m glad you’re not one of those people.”

“I’m not.”

“Good. Because those people are trash.” Steve’s states bluntly. The venom in the voice of the usually amiable man surprises Kara. “Oh look. We’re here.”

 

* * *

 

“Lena! I’m so sorry I’m late!” Kara exclaims, attracting the attention of several of the costumers in the fancy sushi restaurant. Kara slows down her steps and flushes at the disruption she just caused. Lena’s amused smile makes her feel a little better though.

“Don’t worry about it Kara. I hope you are satisfied with what I ordered.” Lena says gesturing at the table full of sushi assortments. “I order the family sized sushi platter. It’s supposed to feed five. But if that is inadequate we can always order more.”

Kara mouth waters at all the food in front of her. Lena is well acquainted with how much Kara can eat and has never questioned it. It’s also beneficial that Lena can easily afford Kara’s appetite. Even though Kara has tried to offer to pay for her portion, Lena always waves her off and says, “I’m a billionaire, Kara. What else am I going to use all this money on.”

Eventually Kara stopped trying, enjoying being spoiled by her friend. She tries to make up for it by bringing Lena snacks and take out when she knows Lena is working late.

“This should be more than enough.” Kara replies, already shoving a salmon avocado roll into her mouth. “Mmmmm. This is sooo good.”

Kara flushes at the unholy sound she just made and the fact that Lena was watching her intently with one of her perfect eyebrows slightly raised while lightly biting her bottom lip.

Seeming taking pity on the flustered girl in front of her, Lena finally breaks eye contact and delicately takes a yellow tail roll for herself, allowing Kara’s face to return to normal color.

“I had an interesting conversation with Steve on the way here.” Kara brings up, trying to move past the charged moment.

“Oh? What was the topic of conversation?”

“You actually. He thinks highly of you.”

“Employees are easy to keep satisfied as long as you pay them enough. I wish that gaining the favor of the rest of the world was just as easy”

“I don’t think it is just that though. I’m not the only person who can see how good you are and how hard you work at making a positive impact on the world.” Kara smiles, not wanting to allow Lena to brush this off with modesty and self-deprecation. “You’re incredible Lena. People are going to notice.”

 

* * *

  

“You must be Kara.” Kara looks up and sees an older woman that she doesn’t recognize at all.

Lena had to cancel on their lunch at the last minute today, so Kara was currently in the L Corp cafeteria, deciding to try it out since she was already at L-corp.

“Yeah…” Kara replies slowly, trying to remember if she knew this woman.

“I’m Edith, the head cook of the cafeteria.” She said while reaching her hand out for Kara to shake. “I see you enjoyed my cooking.” She adds, gesturing at the large amount of empty plates surrounding Kara at the moment.

“Yes. It was delicious.” Kara replies with a wide grin. She’s still not sure how this woman knows her name, but the food was wonderful.

“Everyone in this building knows who you are Kara. Miss Luthor doesn’t get many frequent non-work related visitors.” Edith states, probably sensing Kara’s confusion. “Especially not ones that come so late at night and get full access to her at all times.”

Kara eyes widen at the fact that people have been gossiping about her and Lena.

“You know, I’ve known Miss Luthor for quite some time. I was her father’s secretary for years before he passed. I watched her grow up.” The older woman smiles fondly.

Kara suddenly remembers Lena mentioning this woman. One of the first nights she visited Lena in her office to bring her food, she found that Lena already had a bowl of stew and a salad. Lena explained that the L Corp’s chef is a family friend and would sometimes bring her food when it was obvious she hadn’t eaten all day.

“When her brother took over the company, he fired me, but when Lena became CEO, she found me again.” Edith continues, jostling Kara from her thoughts. “She remembered how much I loved to cook. I would always make things for Mr. Luthor to bring back to his kids. So, when she decided to have a cafeteria inside the company building, she offered me the job.”

“Lena mentioned that a family friend was the chef.”

“Family friend. I guess you could call me that. Even though I absolutely despise most of her family. You see, I don’t take kindly to people who cause Miss Luthor pain.” The chef fixing Kara with a steely look and fiddling with a knife that seemingly suddenly appeared in her hand.

“Um… What… How….”

“I should probably head back to the kitchen. Goodbye Miss Danvers.” Edith walks away, leaving Kara with her mouth gaping and a shiver down her spine. Did she just get threatened?

 

* * *

 

“Kara, what’s going on?” Alex asks, voice filled with concern.

Kara was currently having dinner with Alex, Maggie, and Winn, and had been staring at her container of pot stickers for several minutes now. The fact that she was not currently stuffing face was very out of character and troubling.

“Nothing… It’s just… I think I may have got threatened by one of Lena’s employees today.”

“What do you mean, you think you got threatened. Who threatened you?!” Alex asks, immediately standing up like she was ready to fight whoever it was until Maggie places a soothing hand on her arm.

“I think you’re going to need to explain further.”

Kara recounts what happened earlier that day, also including her conversation with Lena’s driver too because that was strange as well.

When she’s done, Alex is noticeable less anxious, but that is replaced with a knowing and amused look on her face, as well as Maggie’s and Winn’s, that Kara isn’t sure if she likes that better.

“Kara, you got the shovel talk.” Alex finally says since the other two seem like they were going to burst out laughing.

“The shovel talk?!” Kara all but squawks.

“Yeah. You know, what you give the new significant other of someone you care about. What you tried to give me when I first started to date your sister.”

“I know what a shovel talk is. But Lena and I aren’t… Are we?”

 “Either way, some of her employees seem to think you two are.” Winn finally composed enough to speak. Kara is not enjoying how entertaining her friends are finding this.

This isn’t funny. This is serious. People think that… Kara’s face reddens at what Lena’s employees must be thinking when they see her visiting late at night. What they probably think Lena and her are doing in that office. What Kara wants Lena to do with her in that office. On that couch, or Lena’s desk, or…

“So, what are you planning to do?” Alex asks, ripping Kara from her thoughts. Thoughts that she really shouldn’t be having in the presence of other people.

“Lena.” Maggie and Winn both reply at the same time, followed with a high five between them and a displeased look from Alex.

 

* * *

 

“I know where you live.” Jess says seemingly randomly one day as Kara is waiting outside Lena’s office, waiting for her to be done with her call with some investors so they could have dinner together.

Kara looks up in waiting for Jess to go on so she could understand why that statement is relevant. She’s just here to wait for Lena so they can go to their pottery making class.

“I manage Lena’s contacts and address book. I found your apartment building and room number and I have it saved on my phone.” Jess continues, offering no other explanations.

“Why… What—“

“I also have a friend that works for Wildlife Control.” Jess continues, completely ignoring Kara’s sounds of confusion. “He also owns me a favor.”

“Jess what are—“

“The point I’m trying to make is that I am very much capable of filling your apartment with rabid raccoons if you ever give me the reason to. So, if you ever hurt Miss Luthor, I will make you regret it.”

Oh Rao.

“I would never hurt Lena. I care—.”

“And if I find out you’re dating her just to get the exclusive scoops and get ahead in your career, I’ll—“

“I would never do that. Lena so much more important to me than improving my career.” Kara blurts out adamantly, upset that anyone would insinuate such a thing. “Also… Um… Lena and I aren’t dating.”

Kara can see from Jess’s incredulous stare that she doesn’t believe her.

“Not that I don’t want to date Lena. I do. I would love to. Lena is incredible. We’re just not… you know…” Kara ends her rambling with a series of hand motions that have no meaning.

“But you two go on dates, regularly. She filled your office with flowers. You two stay in her office late at night doing god knows what.”

Kara blushes profusely for probably the tenth time this week at what Jess just said, especially the last part, reminding her of her previous fantasies and knowing how close they were to what Lena’s employees thought they were doing in Lena’s office.

“That does make it sound like we’re in a relationship. But we aren’t. I promise. Does everyone think that we are... you know… dating?”

“Yeah. You are pretty was obvious. We just figured that you two were trying to keep it private, but we need to know that you can be trusted.”

“I promise you. I care about Lena a lot, and I would never jeopardize her trust in me.”

“That’s not enough.”

“What do you mean. What more do you want?”

“Do you love her?”

“I… We’re not dating!”

Kara’s voice raises with every reply as Jess’s voice remains deadly calm.

“So, that’s a no.”

“We’re not together!”

“You don’t love her then.”

“No! I mean yes! I do love her! I would love for you all to be correct and to actually be in a romantic relationship with her. But we’re not!” Kara shouts in frustration before her voice dampens with uncertainty and doubt. “I don’t even know if she likes me back.”

“Why don’t you ask her?”

Kara turns around to see Lena leaning against her office door, not knowing how Lena came out of her office without her hearing her. Then, she realises how loud she was being and she sees that Lena wasn’t the only person to overhear her declaration, seeing with here x-ray vision that in the other room was almost a dozen of Lena’s employees plastered up against the wooden door.

“Do you… maybe… want to have dinner with me?” Kara finally stammers out after a long pause of silence, slightly uncomfortable with the large audience.

“Like we’re about to do right now?” Lena replies teasingly.

“No. Like a date and not a friend date, an actual date. Because I like you. I like like you as more than a friend. And we could do stuff we don’t usually do, like hold hands or kiss… Not that I’m expecting you to let me kiss you on our first date. But that… you know… could be an option. I doesn’t have to be tonight since this was supposed to be a friend date, and you probably want time to think about it, and I probably shouldn’t have asked you out to a romance dinner minutes before we go out to friend dinner.” Kara rambles on without taking a breath.

“Kara.” Lena interrupts, finally taking pity on her frazzled friend. “I would love to have dinner with you tonight.”

Lena gently grabs her hand and leads her now speechless date out of the room and toward the elevator so they can go to a “romance dinner”.

“Miss Danvers.” Jess calls out as the elevator door is closing. “Remember. Rabid Raccoons.”

Kara swallows nervously and gives Jess a small nod in reply.

“Rabid raccoons?” Lena asks as she gently squeezes Kara hand.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kara smiles back. “Your employees just really care about you, and I’m glad you have people like that here.”

She would gladly listen to every single one of L-corps employees give her the shovel talk if she got to continue holding Lena hand like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this months ago on a plane, but I thought it sucked and wasn't planning on posting it. I fixed it up a little. Hopefully you guys liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Also here's my [Tumblr](http://lovelybeardeddragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
